The present invention relates to a new and improved compressible or compactible incendiary composition or mass.
Generally speaking, the incendiary composition or mass of the present development is of the type containing a metallic fuel selected from Group IVB of the periodic table of the elements and an organic binder. The metals which are used are preferably titanium and zirconium. The binder which is preferably employed is polyvinylacetate.
This incendiary composition or mass, when used for splitern or fragmentation-incendiary ammunition, is preferably arranged in a projectile body or explosive head together with a brisant or high explosive. However, it also can be pressed into the hollow space of a projectile that does not contain any explosive, for instance armor-piercing projectiles without explosives.
Due to the detonating or mechanical fragmentation of the projectile or explosive head at or in the neighborhood of the target there are formed, apart from the spliterns, rapidly flying incendiary composition-particles which autonomously burn in the atmosphere. In this way there is realised a combustion effect which is pronounced in space and is markedly expansive as a function of time.
A heretofore known incendiary composition or mass of the aforementioned type has been disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,901,517 and contains an organic binder and a sponge metal, for instance formed of zirconium or hafnium. There is used as the binder polytetrafluoroethylene in a proportion of 2 to 15%-by-weight.
Heretofore known fragmentation combustion ammunition contains mixtures of high explosive or brisant explosives such as hexogen, octogen, trotyl and aluminum powder. The metal additives produce an increase in the blast effect and the prolongation of the flame combustion time from 1 ms to 15 ms. In this way there is enhanced the probability of ignition of combustible material at the target, for instance running out or leaking fuel.